harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Colin Creevey
Yaxley? Is Yaxley realy Colin´s killer?--Rodolphus 11:48, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :I've never heard that before... I don't think that that's true... anyone have any evidence? -- [[User:Freakatone|'Freakatone']] [[User talk:Freakatone|'Talk']] 15:08, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Alter ego? in the film OOTP he is referred to as nigel, i think thst this was a film decision they made because the name colin didnt fit in too well, should it be mentioned? :It is mentioned in the Nigel article that he's more or less a composite of Colin and Dennis Creevey, so it should probably be mentioned here as well. Oread 21:12, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Death date Why doesn't it say his death date right after his name like it is for other character pages? :It has been added. - Nick O'Demus 04:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Better picture? I'm thinking we need a vote on keeping the picture we have now and changing it to the official headshot of Colin. I'd rather have a younger, real life picture of Colin (like the one lower down on the page, like the one in the "Third Year" section added by Patr0nus) than a bad-quality older video game photo. What do you think? -HoboHunter28- (Leave me an owl!) 16:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree. There are some good shots of Colin from the movies. I'd prefer that over video game shots. At least he's real live person in the movie, you know? I agree pictures from the movie should always be prefered over video game pictures Joe.Blanchard4 02:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) 02:22 June 16, 2012 (UTC) He Only Wanted To Take Pictures!! Thats all he wanted to do! I mean, what was the logical reason for his death? I don't believe that he only wanted to take pictures. I think he has fought, too, and was killed in fighting. Harry granger 21:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) He did die in battle. He returned to Hogwarts like everyone else and he fought but was he killed. Gryffindor1991 21:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Main Picture? Is there any reason at all the main picture of the article was changed from the perfectly fine video game image to an image that's from Colin's first year? There's no logical reason for that. - Deathislife2011 (talk) 20:48, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :The image that was there before has been restored. If anyone wants to change it, they can call for a vote here. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Single-Parent family? It's not specified, but it's a possibility. He says in Book 2 "My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him." His mother was never mentioned in any books as far as I can tell, only the father. So I think there's a slight possibility that Colin might be from a single-parent family. mother? is it possible his mother was a witch it seams od that two kids would have magic from muggle parents and sence shes never mentiond it might have been she never told anyone :No, Colin is a muggle-born. Rowling has stated that muggle-borns have a Squib ancestor, but both of his parents are muggles. - Nick O'Demus 22:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Physical Appearance In the article under physical appearance he's described as being blond and having mousy brown hair, shouldn't just one be picked and left at that? It's a bit confusing. Howitoughttobe (talk) 17:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC)